


You're Gonna Be My Bruise

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bunker Sex, F/F, Fem!Cas, Men of Letters Bunker, PWP, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub!Dean, d/s dynamics, fallen!cas, fem!dean, fem!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human/fallen!Cass has the incentive to follow through on her curiosity about the babysitter and the pizza man even years later. (In other words, Deanna and Cass explore the pleasures of spanking and being spanked).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Be My Bruise

Deanna isn’t going to lie. On the whole, Cass’s curiosity about the spectrum and variations of human pleasure has led to some pretty amazing results thus far. After all, it had been Cass’s confusion about the physical effects of desire that had led them to finally getting over years of unresolved sexual tension in the first place (“You feel like you are ‘on fire’ and ‘your breaths come in gasps’? Those are not typically desirable sensations, Deanna.” So Deanna had shown her). And that in turn had led to the confessions of love afterwards, which—although Deanna would take this to her grave—had meant even more.

But now Deanna stares at her girlfriend incredulously from the edge of her bed in the bunker, feeling herself turning beet red.

“You want to know what now?”

“I want to know if hitting your sex partner could ever be pleasurable to either party in a non-sadistic way,” Cass states matter-of-factly.

When Deanna just continues to gape at her, Cass gives an impatient sigh, as if frustrated with Deanna’s inability to keep up, and sits down at Deanna’s desk chair before elaborating.

“When I first witnessed how the pizza man in that video kept slapping the babysitter on her rear—” Cass begins, and Deanna groans loudly, unable to keep herself from covering her face with her hands at the memory of Cass’s first exposure to porn. Cass pauses to look at Deanna chidingly until she uncovers her face before continuing, “I did not then understand that sex could be separate from love. Now that I do, I’m wondering if this activity only takes place between sex partners who are not in love with each other and therefore perhaps have fewer qualms about hitting one another in bed, or if sex partners who are in love also engage in this activity.”

Despite the haze of embarrassment, Deanna supposes she understands why Cass is confused. Some things about pleasure are counter-intuitive, especially to a former angel who, until recently, had lived for millennia without having to deal with matters of the flesh or the tumultuous and often contradictory nature of desire. But Jesus fucking Christ, did it really fall to her to explain the pleasures of spanking to a former angel of the Lord?

She supposes that, as her girlfriend, it did. So she steels her nerves and pushes aside her embarrassment for the greater good.

And hey, if this greater good was going to include a demonstration as Cass’s inquisitiveness usually demanded, then she isn’t about to complain. She suddenly remembers Rhonda Hurley ordering her around in bed with a flush.

Deanna finally meets Cass’s bright blue eyes to find that Cass is staring at her with her head tilted curiously, waiting patiently for her response.

“Yes, Cass,” she begins slowly, “partners who love each other do, sometimes, enjoy… spanking.” Her voice falters, but she nonetheless continues to meet Cass’s gaze resolutely.

Already seeing the question forming on Cass’s mouth, she goes on, “It’s about the fact that there is a very fine line between pain and pleasure. And…” she hesitates and stares at the wall behind Castiel, trying to find the words. “It’s about trust, when it comes down to it—trusting the other person with your body, trusting them to know your limits, to play that line.” She grimaces and meets Cass’s blue eyes again, hoping that she isn’t butchering the explanation. But Cass is nodding thoughtfully.

“And the person who is doing the… spanking?” Cass asks, and despite herself Deanna can’t help but find Cass’s innocent and genuine earnestness completely sexy.

“I think that person sort of… gets off on the trust that the other person is placing in them. It’s about power too. But… sharing that power,” Deanna continues, squirming on the bed for a reason unrelated to the flush of embarrassment. “Because even though the person doing the hitting is technically in control, I guess, really the one with the power is the one being spanked. They’re the one who is ultimately calling the shots. One word from them and it’s over.”

“You mean if they ask to stop?” Cass clarifies.

“Yes,” Deanna answers, pulling her legs up underneath her onto the bed. “Either by saying so, or… a lot of people have a safe word, and if they say that word, then everything stops.”

Now Cass’s mouth pulls up into that mischievous quirk of a smile Deanna is beginning to know and love.

“And do you have a safe word, Deanna?” Cass asks, her earnestness becoming something else entirely.

Deanna smiles shyly. “Impala,” she quietly admits.

Cass’s smile just broadens. “Well, Dee,” she begins with a raised eyebrow, “Your explanation has certainly intrigued me, but I am far from convinced.” Deanna shifts on the bed in anticipation. “I think I require a demonstration.”

Deanna puts her feet back down on the floor, scooting to the edge of the bed once more. “Come here,” she demands, surprised by how quiet her voice sounds.

Cass stands up and approaches the edge of the bed, and when she is close enough Deanna hooks her fingers through the belt loops of Cass’s borrowed jeans in order to pull her down on top of her. Cass stumbles a little in surprise but smiles as she quickly gets with the program and straddles Deanna’s waist, both of them falling back onto the bed as their lips meet.

They kiss languidly at first, fully clothed and holding on to each others’ faces with a quiet and yet desperate kind of tenderness. Deanna is very consciously taking this slowly. While she has dabbled in this before, that had all been sort of spur-of-the-moment kind of stuff with one-night stands. She had never planned it beforehand, and she had never engaged in it with someone she cared about this much or in a way in which she was forthcoming about what she wanted—at least in a truly honest way that went beyond being mouthy in bed. And, most importantly, she wants to ease Cass into this and make her as comfortable as possible.

For now she just enjoys the feeling of Cass’s weight on top of her—the way their breasts press together, the jut of Cass’s hips, the way that Cass is already pressing her pelvis down with clear need. When Cass reaches down to tug at her t-shirt she is quick to acquiesce, moving her hands up and arching her back. They both laugh when the shirt gets caught over Deanna’s head, but soon it is on the floor and Cass is coming down to capture her lips again, fiercer now as her hands explore Deanna’s bare chest (she rarely bothered with a bra), her dark hair falling in waves around Deanna’s face. Deanna can’t resist weaving her fingers through those beautiful curls as Cass bites and sucks at her lip.

Cass then moves down and kisses her way across Deanna’s small breasts, sucking a hardened nipple into her mouth until Deanna is moaning and pressing up against Cass with her hips. Cass gets the message and sits back, straddling Deanna’s thighs as she makes quick work of unbuckling Deanna’s belt before unbuttoning and pulling down Deanna’s jeans. With some awkward shimmying and resulting laughter from both of them, Deanna is finally able to kick them off before reaching for Cass to remove her own t-shirt and then her jeans. Deanna is soon unceremoniously throwing Cass’s bra to the floor to join their other clothes so they are down to their underwear.

When Cass presses back down into her they both moan at the feeling of skin on skin and spend several long minutes just continuing to explore each others’ increasingly familiar bodies with their lips and tongues and hands. Deanna plays with Cass’s breasts, tweaking her dark nipples rather roughly in just the way that has Cass throwing her head back and opening her mouth wide to let out a strangled “oh,” and Cass in turn is pulling at Deanna’s hair with one hand and scratching her fingers hard up her side with the other.

Once her desperation reaches a fever pitch, Deanna pushes up on Cass and sits up on the bed. Cass allows her to reposition their bodies so that Cass is kneeling on the bed, Deanna pressed up behind her, delighting at the feeling of Cass’s back pulled flush against her chest. Deanna moves Cass’s hair to one side so that she can lick and nip at Cass’s neck before sucking a hickey onto her shoulder. Cass leans her head back and moans, thrusting her ass back into Deanna. One hand playing with Cass’s left nipple, Deanna allows her other hand to roam over Cass’s side until it reaches Cass’s right ass cheek. She pulls down on the underwear there, and Cass, ever-quick to get the message, awkwardly maneuvers her body in order to help accommodate Deanna in taking off her underwear before helping Deanna with the same.

Once they are kneeling again Cass is pressing back into her, and while Deanna knows that Cass is anticipating what was coming, she continues to take her time, reaching around to press the middle and ring fingers of her right hand against Cass’s lips, continuing to circle a perked nipple with the other. Cass sucks her fingers in eagerly, slicking them thoroughly with her mouth before Deanna pulls them out again and moves down to rub light, teasing circles onto her clit at what she knew must be an agonizingly slow pace. When Deanna leans away and moves her hand—fingers now even wetter—away from Cass’s vulva, Cass positively whimpers at the loss, to which Deanna responds with a light slap to her ass, her fingers still wet. It takes all of Deanna’s willpower not to whimper at Cass’s responding intake of breath.

“More, Dee,” she whispers after a moment, and so Deanna grants her request, the flat of her palm coming down against Cass’s other ass cheek firmly but not too hard. When Cass just moans and throws her head back in response, Deanna continues, alternating between ass cheeks and continuing at a steady slap… slap… slap… as Castiel just closes her eyes and takes it, looking blissfully lost. She is so fascinated by the flush of pink spreading on either side of Cass’s ass that she only barely hears when Castiel eventually moans, “harder…” but she is quick to accommodate, shifting to Cass’s left side. She reaches her left arm around Cass’s stomach in order to better support her as she continues to smack Cass with the palm of her right hand. Her fingers occasionally dip deliciously below Cass’s ass and make contact with her vulva, and it is those hits that have Cass opening her mouth in an almost soundless, gasping moan. Deanna continues to alternate cheeks as well as speed and intensity until Cass’s skin is a bright, blooming pink.

Silently enraptured by Cass’s beautiful face so entirely lost to bliss, Deanna finally smooths her hand over the pink before scooting in front of Cass in order to kiss her deeply. Cass, seemingly in a trance-like state, falls forward towards Deanna once she finally seems to register her movement, and she hooks her arms around Deanna’s neck, moaning into her mouth. There are no words for several long minutes as they are lost to each others’ lips, gone in the moment.

When Cass does finally pull away it is only to rest her forehead against Deanna’s and close her eyes. They just breathe and soak in the intimacy; Deanna can hardly believe that she feels this close to Cass and they haven’t even gotten to the getting off part yet.

“I want to try,” Cass finally whispers.

Deanna nods against Cass. “Where do you want me?” she asks, her voice quiet, almost worried that if she is too loud she will chase this away. She’s scared to want this—to be so open and honest with someone about her innermost desires and needs.

Cass’s all-too-familiar head tilt is the only response at first as she seems to consider the many options available. “Kneel by the bed,” she finally says against Deanna’s lips before kissing her once more, soft and fleeting.

Deanna groans at the very thought, so eager to be on her knees for Castiel, and she quickly moves to the left side of the bed, knees apart on the cold hard floor, her ass thrust out, leaning her torso over the bed and resting her head on its right side. She falls easily into the submissive position, curling her arms up underneath her chest so her hands are in loose fists beneath her chin, her whole body already trembling in excited anticipation.

She can hear Cass’s bare feet slipping against the concrete floor behind her as she paces. At the first, somewhat hesitant slap to her ass Deanna is already groaning, pushing back for more. She wants to tell Cass to be rough with her, but the too-honest words seem to lodge in her throat. Cass hits her a few more times with her palm, and while it’s good—so good—Deanna wants more.

“The belt,” she finally says quietly into the comforter beneath her.

“What, Dee?” Cass asks from behind her, so Deanna speaks into the blanket louder this time, trying to draw courage from the fact that Cass cannot see her face.

"You should use my belt—in my jeans,” she says more clearly, still trembling at thus revealing herself in a way that felt so much barer than her nudity.

There was a hitch of a pause that seemed to last an eternity.

“Are you sure?” Cass’s voice came finally.

“Yes,” Deanna said firmly. “Safe word, remember?” she reminded Cass after a pause. Her head still resting on its side on the bed, she hears Cass rifling through their discarded clothes and slipping her belt out from where it was still hooked through the belt loops of her pants.

When the room is silent again, Deanna encourages Cass with three silent words that mean even more to her than “I love you.”

“I trust you,” she whispers.

It was quiet, but Cass must have heard, because she is suddenly pulling Deanna’s head up by her hair and leaning down to capture her mouth, kissing her long and hard and sloppy at the awkward angle. When she pulls away Deanna settles back into the comforter with a smile.

When the first blow comes it makes Deanna gasp into the comforter and clench her fists—not in pain, but in pleasure. After a pause, Cass hits her again and she groans, pushing back into it as it flicks against her.

Sensing Cass’s ongoing hesitancy she finally mumbles, “I’m not going to fucking break, Cass.” She doesn’t want to remind Cass that she has been through so much more—that she was in hell for forty fucking years, that maybe in some twisted way that was why she needed to feel pleasure and not pain in this way.

But thankfully that seems to banish whatever doubts were still clawing at Castiel’s mind, as soon the belt is hissing through the air and smacking against Deanna’s ass again as Deanna does her best to hold still, willing herself into the blissful headspace of giving up control until she can feel her whole body going limp and relaxed and she is moaning into the comforter, eyes closed.

Cass develops a steady pace from where she stands behind Deanna, giving her ten swats a cheek at a rhythmic rate before alternating with the other. She hits her hard but not too hard, enough so that Deanna can hear the swish of the folded belt through the air before it stings her skin, but never too rough. Deanna loses herself to it, appreciative that Cass allows her to always know exactly what is coming once the pattern is set. At first she counts in her head automatically with the beats, but soon the sting builds—and with it the pleasure—until her entire mind is occupied by the predictable smack, smack, smack.

Occasionally Cass smooths a comforting hand down her spine which just makes Deanna want to take more for her, and she does so until she is totally lost. She feels like she is floating in the pleasure, barely noticing the tears streaming out of the corners of her eyes as she shakes quietly—not with pain but with relief.

She doesn’t even notice her shaking thighs, her aching knees, her dripping cunt until Cass stops and strokes through her hair. God only knows how much time has passed.

“Good girl,” Cass whispers into her ear, and that’s fucking it, she loses it.

“Fuck me, now, Cass, baby, Jesus,” she begs with a sob, and Cass is helping her stand. Deanna cringes briefly at her stiff knees before she is pushed back down onto the bed, Cass falling beside her onto the mattress. They meet each others’ eyes and reach for one another, Deanna delighted to find Cass just as wet as she is—apparently equally affected by their interaction. They enter one another simultaneously, two of their fingers slipping in easily into each other, and Deanna pulls Cass to her with her other arm, their mouths meeting in a lazy, messy kiss, tongues intertwining as both of them whimper with need.

Deanna has never felt quite this stripped bare before, even with Cass, and she is hyper-aware of the throb of her spanked ass, of the way that her every muscle feels loose and pliant under Cass’s hands as her girlfriend traces her palms and fingertips across her face, down her neck and chest and side as they press ever-closer, alternating between fucking each other with their fingers and playing with each others’ clits—Deanna in hard upward flicks, and Cass in teasing circles.

Deanna notices distantly that her face is still wet with those clinging tears of relief, and Cass kisses at the saltiness with a tenderness that does nothing to stem the flow until their foreheads are resting against each other. They continue to lay on their sides and fuck one another at a slow, steady, intimate pace until Deanna feels the tension building up within her, Cass finally doing more than teasing her as she rubs at her clit with the flat underside of several slick fingers until Deanna is coming hard, her aborted cry sounding more like a sob against Cass’s lips as her vision momentarily blacks out and she shakes through a long orgasm. Cass remains her anchor before following only seconds later, falling towards ecstasy with a long, loud moan.

Their fingers gradually still, but they continue to lay there like that for a long while, so wrapped up in each other that everything else ceases to exist. Deanna keeps her fingers buried in Cass’s warm wetness until she gradually begins to reoccupy her hazy, post-orgasm brain. When she does remove her fingers from Cass and begins to roll towards her bedside table, Cass reaches out a hand to stop her, looking confused. She smiles and pulls Cass back into a gentle, reassuring kiss before moving away to grab a bottle of lotion from her bedside table. Cass continues to look at her curiously as Deanna rolls back towards her.

“Aftercare, Cassie,” she says quietly, and Cass furrows her brow slightly but allows Deanna to roll her over onto her stomach.

Deanna straddles Cass at the backs of her knees and squeezes some of the lotion out into the palm of her hand before rubbing her hands together and spreading it gently across Cass’s pink ass. Cass relaxes into the touch, and Deanna can see the realization light up her partially visible face. While at first she remains concentrated on Cass’s ass, she slowly begins to continue applying lotion up Cass’s back and down her legs for good measure, massaging into the muscle and causing Cass to sigh into the mattress.

Soon Cass is returning the favor, rolling Deanna onto her stomach and working in an opposite trajectory, beginning at Deanna’s neck and slowly massaging down with lotioned hands until she lingers upon Deanna’s ass, paying it careful and thorough attention until Deanna can feel the dry sting mellow to a distant, pleasant ache.

Deanna is near sleep by the time Cass is through, but when she feels Cass’s weight shift from the bed Deanna lifts her head blearily in askance. Cass just shushes her and kisses her softly, and she only leaves the room for a few minutes before she is returning with two steaming mugs of tea in hand. Deanna smiles and sits up against the headboard, wincing just slightly as she accepts a proffered mug as Cass sits beside her. They drink together, not needing words, until Deanna is dozing against Cass’s shoulder and Cass takes her mug from her and places it on the bedside table.

Cass helps navigate them both beneath the covers and turns off the light before laying down beside her and pushing her bare body back against Deanna’s. Deanna in turn is all too happy to be Cass’s big spoon, wrapping around her like an octopus and burrowing into Cass’s neck.

"I am now even more appreciative of the pizza man’s work," Cass says very seriously, and Deanna huffs a quiet laugh into her neck.

"Me too, Cass," she smiles before placing a small kiss below Cass’s ear, and Cass mumbles a sleepy "goodnight."

As Deanna drifts off, she lazily tallies her various pleasant aches, and her last conscious thought is the realization that when she wakes up she will be able to relish the marks that Cass left on her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Spring Awakening_ 's "The Word of Your Body"


End file.
